Gian Portel
Gian Portel is a Marine part of United Armed Forces, a legion in the Republic, and has been trained in the ways of the Jedi. Early Life The ground shook as the battle raged on. Citizens of Christophsis were ushered into underground bunkers, all rushing to get in first. The Republic blockade in front of us offered some protection from the Separatists, but not for long. I desperately wanted to help in the battle, but my father had strictly told me to head down to the bunkers with him. As I followed, thoughts raced through my mind. My home planet, being attacked by the CIS, and I can't do anything to help. Suddenly, we were surrounded by a powerful explosion. People were knocked unconscious, some even died. I couldn't find my dad anywhere. A medic team rushed forward to tend to the injured, hurriedly carrying people who didn't make it to the bunkers. I asked a passing officer about what had happened, and he replied that it was likely to have been an air raid. Just as he had finished speaking, he collapsed onto the ground. A freshly burnt hole was in his chest from a blaster. In the distance, I heard a clanking noise approach us, which could only mean on thing. The Separatists had launched a droid assualt team and they were coming our way. The clones readied their weapons as the droids began their approach. Without warning, a flurry of lasers came from within the shadows. The clones launched into action, but they were soon outnumbered. Without realising it, I leapt forward and grabbed a rifle from a fallen soldier. I pulled the trigger and fired rapid shots towards the area that the enemy had emerged from. I had mixed feelings; grief, anger and excitement. Eventually, reinforcements for the Republic arrived and they were finally able to push the Separatist forces back. After the battle, I found my dad in the bunker. He had a bandage tied around his leg from a recent blaster shot. At least he was safe, but he would have to wait a while before returning to mining. A hand tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and saw a clone Sergeant. "You did well out there kid; most humans wouldn't have had the courage to leap into a battle like that. We could use you on the battle field some time." I thanked him for the comment. "If you want to join, you can come back with us on the gunship to Kamino. We can start your training once you arrive." I gave the offer some thought, and then agreed that I would go. The Sergeant saluted me and then moved off to complete other duties. After much waiting, the Republic eventually defeated the Separatists and won The Battle of Christophsis. When I finished packing, I entered the hanger and met up with the rest of the troops. This was just the beginning of my journey in 'trooper-hood'. Training Write the second section of your page here.